Unable to Believe
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: The Princess of Mercury was never expecting to fall in love. No one was expecting her to find love, most thought she was cold and one who didn't want to open up her heart. What will she do when a man known as Zoisite appears to her? One-shot!


The princess of Mercury looked on into the light regions of space, the sounds of enjoyment and glee filling her ears. She sighed, not wanting to partake in the ball going on downstairs, she had chosen to stay in her bedroom; despite this seeming completely pointless. Mercury did know this, but couldn't care to join the guests of the party. The princess of Mercury preferred to be alone, she preferred to have time to think to herself. The princess was in deep thought, but the thoughts that were going through her head were interrupted by a voice, causing her to jump and have an attack prepared, in case of any danger.

Much to her surprise, there were no enemy soldiers standing before her. Not even close actually, Mercury was surprised to see a man standing on the balcony. She hadn't seen anyone like him, not so far in her cycle of life. He had wavy auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, with the ponytail being held in a green band. He had a blue-grey suit with green trim, with a thin black belt, tall black boots, white gloves, and small green stud earrings. Mercury felt like he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her lifetime, but Mercury was not going to let such beauty deceive her, as for all she knew, this man could be a danger, ready to kill. Mercury got into a fighting stance as the man simply walked towards her, having a look that the princess of Mercury couldn't decipher.

"How did you get up here? And who are you?" Mercury questioned, suspicion filling the young princess' mind.

"Why does it matter how I got up here?" the man commented. "And I am Zoisite. I assume you are the princess of Mercury?"

Before Mercury could reply or say anything, Zoisite spoke again. "And of course I know who you are, after all. I am a general for Prince Endymion. I thought it would be obvious that he, and the other generals would know about the royalty of the surrounding planets, it is quite normal to say that, isn't it?" Mercury couldn't tell whether he was speaking sarcastically or not.

Mercury had definitely heard the name Endymion before, Endymion was two things, he was the prince of Earth; and, Serenity's lover. She and the other senshi had promised Serenity not to let any enemies to Earth find out; whether they disagreed or not, they had to do as she said, since Serenity was their friend, their comrade, and possibly the most important princess of the Solar System.

Mercury just stared at Zoisite, feeling slightly senseless, it should have been obvious; though she did not know Zoisite was a general for Endymion. Mercury had no reply, she just continued to stare at him; he was the most handsome person she had ever seen in her life, though she still didn't entirely trust him. She felt inside that she couldn't at any time, evil could appear at any interval, Zoisite himself could be evil; even if he said he was a general to Endymion, Mercury could never be too sure. She had never been to sure about why she couldn't trust easily, but she just couldn't.

"Why exactly are you here, Zoisite?" Mercury asked him. She then brought down her guard, though the princess of Mercury was still not going to trust Zoisite so easily.

"The other generals and I were here to protect Endymion while he attends this party, but we were given some free time." Zoisite explained, his voice smooth as water on a calm day.

"I suppose that makes sense," Mercury replied, though the young princess of Mercury was still somewhat suspicious, in case Zoisite was telling a lie. She cleared her throat. "Wait here,"

She then left her bedroom, peeking down at the party going on downstairs. She did see Endymion, he was with Serenity, it was no surprise for Mercury. She saw three men, who was wearing similar uniforms to Zoisite. They were chatting with the other senshi, one with very short, closely cropped hair was talking with the princess of Mars, another with long wavy red-brown hair was talking with the princess of Jupiter, and the remaining one was talking with the princess of Venus.

"Now do you think I'm lying?" Zoisite remarked as Mercury looked back at him.

"No." she sighed. She shook her head, returning to the balcony.

Mercury heard the shouts and happiness downstairs die down as she continued to talk with Zoisite, but they were all in the back of Mercury's mind. She wasn't thinking of that.

When there was almost complete silence coming from downstairs, Zoisite went to the edge of the balcony

"I must be going then," he said, somewhat sarcastically. Mercury stared.

Zoisite got down, and took one more glance at Mercury. "Farewell, for now, Mercury." he said to her from below.

"Goodbye, Zoisite." Mercury replied, politely, she couldn't stop a pleasant smile from forming. Mercury jumped slightly as the lights that had lit up the planet Mercury before went out, quite suddenly. It felt like it was pitch black, though through the shadows and darkness, the princess could see a smile on Zoisite's face. Mercury remembered that he'd said, "Farewell, **for now** , Mercury."

For now? she thought. She was sure that this implied that Zoisite was going to come back to see her. But why though? Why did he want to return to see her? Mercury had once had many suitors coming to her, wanting to win her hand; but due to her preference of being alone, the suitors were not able to even get the chance to even try to marry her, the suitors mostly thought low of Mercury, due to her wanting to be alone. They found her cold and cruel. Mercury wouldn't understand this, what was wrong with preferring to stay in her own company?

She sighed at the thought of the suitors, and got changed into a nightdress. Soon after, she brushed her short blue hair and fell asleep, she could only think of one thing. Of one person. Zoisite.


End file.
